


Just Pretend

by Team_CaptainAmerica



Series: What is, what if, and what could have been [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Dancing, Dreams, F/M, Feels, Lonely Steve Rogers, Sad, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Feels, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_CaptainAmerica/pseuds/Team_CaptainAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad one-shot I wrote for my creative writing class. Major feels ahead. I hope you like it! I don't own anything, please don't hate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> FEEEELSSSS. Lots and lots of feeeelssss.

Steve Rogers P.O.V.   
I walked back to my living quarters after another long day of training the new recruits. I had gone to the gym to let out my emotions on the punching bags like I usually did, since the owner of the gym had been kind enough to give me a key to come in here by myself after hours. It usually works, but today I just couldn’t clear my brain. After an hour, I gave up trying and went home early. Letting myself into the room that Tony had been generous enough to give to me, I set my duffel on the floor and headed for the bathroom, sighing in exhaustion. Nightmares or stress had been keeping me awake at night as of late and I wasn’t getting enough sleep.  
I took a quick shower and sat on my couch, listening to the record player play 1940’s music, as I doodled in my sketchbook, trying to hold off sleep and keep my mind of off certain things I didn’t want to think about. Finally, I was too exhausted to keep my eyes on the paper and concentrate. I set my sketchbook aside and turned off the light, climbed into my huge, too soft bed and no sooner had my head hit the pillow then I was asleep.   
When I opened my eyes, I was in my formal army uniform, at the entrance of the Stork Club, it’s bright lights almost blinding me. Slowly, almost cautiously, I walked into the Club. It was bustling with activity, couples dancing, the band playing, food and drink being served as people celebrated the end of the war. The lights were yellow and warm, a silent invitation to join in the fun. As I surveyed the room, walking farther into the crowd, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there she was, there was Peggy, brown curls pulled back into an updo and wearing a pretty blue dress with two-tone dancing shoes. Gosh, I had missed her so much.   
“You’re late” Peggy said a small smile on her red lips.   
“I’m sorry I’ve kept you waiting, you shouldn’t have to wait, you don’t deserve it” I said. Her smile widens and she takes my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.   
“It’s alright darling, you’re here now” She said.   
I was about to respond when the band started playing the medley to “Always” by Frank Sinatra. I twirled Peggy and pulled her close to me, holding her close. It’d been so long, too long, since I’d seen her and I’d missed her so. We moved together on the edge dance floor, keeping out of everyone else’s way as we got lost in our own little world.   
Peggy showed me the steps and I picked up easily, and soon we were moving together, besides the occasional error, which Peggy didn’t seem to mind. As the song ended, I twirled Peggy and surprising myself and Peggy, I dipped her. Next, the band played “In the mood”, a more fast-paced song, which made me kind of hesitant and nervous, but Peggy just laughed and pulled me into the crowd of couples. She stopped me in the middle of the crowd, and faced me.  
“Okay, now take my hands, and just follow my lead… Yes, there you go Steve, now move your feet in out like this see? You got it, now just repeat that step, and… there”   
Peggy was quite the dance instructor and soon we were moving in a fast pace like the other couples and luckily, I only stepped on her toes once, which I apologized immensely for, but she waved it away like nothing had happened. We danced through several more fast songs and were really enjoying ourselves, laughing and dancing, when the band began to play “I’ll never smile again”. We stopped and looked at each other and I offered my hand to Peggy, who accepted it graciously.   
I lead her out onto the dance floor, stopping once I reached the middle and pulled Peggy close to me, sighing in content as she laid her head on my chest, smiling up at me. We slow danced through the song, as I twirled her at the appropriate time, singing the words to Peggy softly so only she could hear.   
Her eyes sparkled and she hadn’t stopped smiling, it felt like heaven, just Peggy and I together, like it was supposed to be before I crashed the plane and froze in the Arctic. As the song came to an end, I dipped her low and as I pulled her back up to me, Peggy leaned forward and gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips, and I closed my eyes, pulling her close, before pulling away again. Peggy looked at me sadly, smoothing a crinkle on my lapel.   
“It’s time for me to go Steve” She said softly  
“What? No, not yet, please, You can’t leave me, I don’t want you go away again… I want to be with you” I said grasping her hand tightly. Peggy blinked back tears, wiping them away quickly before looking up at me with a look of pure determination on her face.   
“You listen here Captain, I have to go and so do you, but don’t fret darling, I’ll be back, I won’t leave you forever, I’ll always be with you, wherever you are” She said, cupping my face wiping a stray tear that had fallen. I covered her hand with my own, flashing her a smile.   
“Alright, Peg, I won’t, I’ll be waiting for my best girl” I replied trying to hold myself together as Peggy began to fade away.   
“And don’t you dare be late next time” Peggy said kissing me on the cheek and gave me a reprimanding look  
“I won’t, I promise” I say as she disappears completely and I’m left alone in an empty dance hall.   
My eyes open slowly and I hear my name being called from far away. I lay in bed in a daze, my mind going over the events of my dream, holding onto the memory. My door is opened and Tony barges in.  
“Hey Capsicle. Rise and shine sleeping beauty! You never sleep this late, you’re usually the first one up, what’s with that?” Tony asks popping a blueberry into his mouth.   
“What? What time is it?” I ask squinting at the sudden bright light.   
“11:30, Sam said you missed your morning run and you’re going to be late for training this morning” He replied   
“Oh, okay, I’ll be right there…” I say getting up off the bed, Tony gives me a look at my unusual behavior, I was never late or missed my morning run, and I never didn’t care or shrug off something.   
“You alright, Cap? You seem a little off this morning” Tony said   
“I’m fine, Tony, I just slept in” I said   
“Okaaayy…” He said before giving me another look before leaving.   
I sighed walking over to the counter and turning off the record player, Peggy’s picture catching my eye. I picked it up, sighing as her words echoed in my mind, “I’ll always be with you, wherever you are”.   
I set the picture frame down, I could see her now, standing in front of me, smiling as I took her in my arms and danced the night away with her. I knew it was all just a dream, a figment of my imagination, but it felt so REAL, and for awhile I believed it was. But then I woke up and I missed out on everything, VE day, raising a family in Brooklyn, my hometown, marrying, living and growing old with Peggy.   
Reality told me I was still young and She was old and dying. I was still wasn’t over her, I don’t think I ever really, truly would be, but while I was living my life in the future, I’d always come back and visit her in my dreams. At least in my dreams, I could give her the dance that we’d always promised each other after the war was over. At least I could see her again, even if it was just pretend.


End file.
